A known container and dispensing device is shown in the Unilever N.V.'s European patent no. 0369722. The container is formed of substantially rigid plastics material and has a special cap with a slit septum. The dispensing device has a support for the container in which is arranged a hollow peg through which is pumped the liquid. The container is mounted on the dispenser by inverting the container and allowing the peg to penetrate the septum. The liquid is then pumped out and dispensed from the device as required by the user. When the container is empty, it is removed and discarded, then replaced by a new, full container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,918 describes another liquid dispenser system where an upstanding puncture tube punctures a seal to supply liquid to a hand-operated pump. The pump can dispense as much liquid as desired by rapidly pumping the system. The pump piston includes a check valve which, during the fill stroke of the pump, clears liquid from the dispenser nozzle.
International PCT Application W095/23549, now owned by Unilever N.V., describes a liquid dispenser where a check valve is used to prevent product dripping from a bag hopper when the hopper is removed from the dispenser to permit cleaning of the dispenser should a leak from the pierced bag occur.
Although these systems work extremely well, there are always pressures in business to reduce the costs of products, in particular where those products are disposable. It is therefore an object of an aspect of the invention to provide a simpler and therefore potentially less expensive container with less volume and weight of plastic to dispose of.